To Love A Hunter
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: "You're nothing but a hunter whore! Hiding behind the butterflies you draw on your wrist!"
1. Chapter 1: To Love A Hurt Child

To Love A Hunter

Rating: M

Summary: "You're nothing but a hunter whore! Hiding behind the butterflies you draw on your wrist!"

Disclaimer: I do not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned by the respective author except for the thoughts and actions of the characters alone.

* * *

_Shrill screams echoed off blood and tear soaked walls. Cries and whimpers were heard too as sickening snaps and crunches ricocheted off the walls. A soft whisper, and then pain; pure immense pain._

Zero Kiryuu woke up in a dead sweat. He was panting and his nerves were clenching and unclenching. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he sat up, letting the bed sheets pool around his waist. Breathing deeply for a few seconds he stood up; stumbling a bit from standing up to fast and to soon. He blindly made his way to the add on bathroom he had Cross install-not bothering to turn on any lights, and he cursed as he ran into the edge of a nightstand before reaching the bathroom door**(1)**. He stared at sunken violet eyes, not really seeing. Pulling open a drawer he reached in and pulled out a sharp and ready to use barbers razor. Zero looked grim. "Sorry Yori, it seems like it's going to die" he muttered, before lowering the blade to his wrist; right where a perfectly drawn blue butterfly lay.

* * *

Kaname's eyes snapped open, pulsing a bloody red. He lifted his head out of the pillows and blankets, sniffing. He murmured something that sounded like 'Kiryuu" and rolled over. It was not strong enough to wake the rest of the Night class, seeing as his vampiric abilities were stronger, so he paid it no mind, continuing with his nap.

* * *

Zero hissed softly as the silver sliced into his skin; and instead of sealing off and healing like it should have, blood continued to flow. He winced at the sting it brought, and he let it throb a bit before bringing the razor down again. Soon there was no place where the knife could slice into the butterfly. Zero sighed as he slid down the wall to the bathroom floor. His wrist throbbed painfully but Zero ignored it, instead focusing on the slight relief it brought. When the pain had receded, did Zero push himself to crawl onto his knees. As he shifted his arm to grab onto the bathroom counter, his arm gave a painful lurch, but it didn't bother him; he was used to it.

Climbing to his full height Zero made his way back to his bed, his arm throbbing all the way. Crawling in, he pulled the covers over his head. "Sorry, Yori" was all he mumbled before sleep pulled him under.

* * *

Girl squealed, and pushed, trying to get past the invisible line Zero had set. Yori stood next to him, as they watched the hoard of Day class girls and boys. Yuuki had been out of commission of prefects since she had switched to the Night class, and ever since then Yori had taken over her duties; making it easier for Zero as he had taught the small girl the secret to his famous glare. The two had become inseparable. The large gates opened with a creak and the Day class went into an uproar, surging forward. Zero stepped forward with a growl and the Day class backed away paling considerably. Yuuki walked up with Kaname, her nose upturned into the air as she clung to the pureblood vampire who in turn looked mildly uncomfortable.

As they passed, Yuuki shot him a glare. "Worthless" she muttered. She expected him to flinch, but his eyes only hardened, violet eyes darkening. Kaname looked at him with apologetic eyes. It seemed as if he hadn't expected his beloved girl to become like this after he had awakened his sisters memories and pureblood status. The Night class continued on, most of them sending a look of sympathy to the hunter.

Zero turned away as he sent a glare with far more heat to the Day class that sent them scattering away. Stomping into the trees, Yori followed him. He stopped at his favorite tree, allowing Yori to catch up. "Will this feeling of hate ever leave?" he whispered, and Yori had never heard him sound so… defenseless. Yori walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, as that was the only place she could reach. "I don't know Zero" she said, and Zero's arms wrapped around her to bury in her brunette hair. "But it has to get better" she said, "It has to".

* * *

They continued their patrols quietly, but they never strayed far from each other. Yori mourned the loss of love he had given to Yuuki, only to have it crumbled like a piece of paper in front of him when Yuuki was turned. Not only did some of her features change, but so did her attitude. And she was trying to give that love back to Zero, and in turn Zero showed her more of his emotion to her than he ever did to Yuuki. Yori grabbed the silverette's hand. "Let's go to bed, Zero" she said quietly, and pulled him along, the silverette not pulling his arm free as he would have done with Yuuki.

She sat him on his bed, and moved to leave but a hand that gripped hers stopped her. "Don't leave yet" he whispered. Yori smiled at him. As they lay on the bed, they uttered nothing. Silence enveloped them both as they stared at the ceiling. Nothing was shared as Zero curled around the small brunette and placed his face in her shoulder length brown hair. Her fingers traced on Zero's new cuts, and his old ones. "Zero…you need to stop this" she said. There was no reply. Zero was already asleep.

* * *

"But Kanamee!~" came the annoying whine. "Yuuki, you must return to your dorm room. It is against the dorm rules for different genders to sleep in the same rooms" Kaname replied with a calm demeanor while inside he was practically frothing at the idea of sleeping next to her. Yuuki pouted but otherwise, obeyed Kaname's wishes. She left with a sway to her hips, and Kaname nearly gagged. Takuma who was watching the whole ordeal almost laughed at the uncomfortable gaze the pureblood prince had. "Kaname-same, you do realize as soon as she realizes that such rule does not exist, she will be furious" he said, and Kaname shot him a glare. "I do realize that, Takuma. We just have to figure out more ways to evade her sleeping next to me" he replied. "How are you going to tell her that you have annulled the engagement?" Takuma asked, and almost laughed when a look of utter horror flashed across the brunette's face. "Run away with my lover and never be seen again?" he asked hopefully. Takuma looked at him with amusement. "You will have to tell her soon" he said. Kaname sighed. "I know" he said dejectedly. "I will leave you Kaname-sama" Takuma said bowing before he left. Kaname walked over to his window and looked out into the starry filled sky. _Kiryuu looked more out of it tonight. Well he has been different since Yuuki refused to stay with him_ Kaname thought. _I wish Yuuki wouldn't be so rude to Kiryuu; he has feeling deep down…somewhere._ Kaname looked shocked. _Do I feel sympathy for the hunter?_ He thought. Kaname shook his head. _As much rudeness he gives me daily, I can't help but feel sorry for him. He does have the right to be angry at our kind for what happened to him._ Kaname let a sigh escape him._ I wonder if his parents had never been murdered, would our feelings of hate have changed._ He wondered. Kaname almost snorted at where his thoughts led him. _It is true that I feel attracted to him, but do I feel_ that_ attracted to him? _Kaname asked him.

He chuckled as he continued to look out the window, the shadows of his room enveloping him. _We shall see_ he thought._ We shall see._

* * *

Tbc…

So…I wonder how this went. Tell me please? There is no number of reviews I want this time, so don't be all like 'What? 20 reviews? Update now dammit!' D:

**(1)** And to say to the bathroom thingy. No one want to turn on the lights to visit the loo. :P

And only one person actually knows the truth behind this story-yes there's a truth- and I will tell no one else. One person is enough for my stories. So thank you person who knows! You got me up and going to get this new story out! :)

Loves,

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	2. Chapter 2: To Love A Broken Child

To Love A Hunter

Rating: M

Summary: "You're nothing but a hunter whore! Hiding behind the butterflies you draw on your wrist!"

Disclaimer: I do not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned by the respective author except for the thoughts and actions of the characters alone.

A/N: Sorry about the first chapter being short. I just can never get the first chapter to be long. D: I can say that the others will be longer. Hopefully.

* * *

Chapter two: To love a Broken Child

* * *

It was all the same, day in and day out. Get up, eat, scare away fan girls, go to class, scare away fan girls, eat, and sleep. Repeat. It all got so dreary at the end of the day. Zero sighed mentally as his ears were bombarded with screams from the Day class. Yori stood a few feet form him with a dark scowl on her face as she stared down a crowd of hormonal girls. Zero just stood there, his aura enough to make the girls freeze on the spot. As usual, Yuuki waltzed passed the gates, her nose upturned. The day class and Zero both glowered at her, both for different reasons. The female brunette's eyes locked onto Zero's and she glared, her eyes narrowing into tiny slits. She purposely let herself hang onto Kaname's arm even more than night as she stared directly at Zero while they walked to class. The Night class trailed behind with blank looks. It was clear they did not enjoy having Yuuki in their group.

This night was a little different, Zero didn't have to glare at the Day class as when he turned to them, and they just nodded and left. Zero snorted. "They finally get it" he said and Yori laughed. The small girl tugged on his arm. "Come on you dork, let's go patrol" she said as she led the silver haired prefect into the tree line.

* * *

Yori was sleeping on his bed, while Zero was currently in the shower. He looked at the two brand new butterflies, the black ink running slightly under the water. "I'm sorry Yori, I can't help it. I need it" he said before bringing the razor down, slicing into his skin; watching transfixed as the blood beaded before being washed away by the running water. Zero sighed. Now he had three dead butterflies. Yori would kill him. Shutting the water off, he got out quietly and dried him self off. Padding into his room in only pajama bottoms, he allowed himself to lay with Yori, and felt a sense of peace and protection as the small girl snuggled into him.

It seemed as if this girl here next to him understood him better than Yuuki or anyone ever would. With that in mind, Zero let himself fall into slumber next to what he called the closest family he had since Ichiru.

* * *

_You couldn't save them!_

Zero turned on his bed, his face contorting into pure terror. A whimper escaped him.

_They hate you for it! Being a hunter turned vampire! _

Zero thrashed.

_You're a monster claiming to help others!_

Zero released a sob, his body shivering. Distantly he felt someone shaking him._ "…ero! Ze…ro!... Zero!" the voice called._ Zero's brows furrowed, and he forced his eyes to open; revealing Yori's face, full of concern and fear. "Zero!" she cried, shaking his shoulders with a hint of desperation. Zero focused on the small female. "Yo…ri?" he croaked out. Yori sighed. "Zero, you idiot. You nearly gave me a heart attack" she said, pressing a hand to her racing heart for emphasis. Zero gave a cracked smile. "Sorry" he said. Yori looked at him with a sad face. "You were scratching at your wrist" she said, and Zero lifted it up, seeing the deep gashes along his wrist. Yori hugged him. "I wish I could take away your pain" she murmured. Zero let his hand pet her hair. "Don't worry, Yori dear **(1)**" he said and Yori giggled. "Let's get ready for the day" he suggested and Yori snickered. "More like afternoon" she said, and Zero smirked at her.

"Well then what should we do?" he asked. Yori grinned at him. "Well, I know we won't be heading to class, so how about we go to town" she said, and Zero grinned. "I have rubbed off on you" he said. "Do you still have that spell?" she asked, and Zero's grin faltered. "Do I have to? It's degrading to my manly pride" he said and Yori laughed, tugging him up. "Yes" she said, "And you don't really have any manly pride if you take it" she said, referring to his orientation and Zero flushed, the red showing up on his pale skin. Zero glowered. "Fine" he said, and Yori silently cheered. Not only was Zero incredibly sexy as a guy, but he was absolutely breath taking as a woman. And Yori loved exploiting the fact that he knew how to belly dance **(2)**. What Yori also loved was that Zero lived in a luxurious bedroom in the day class. It was actually supposed to belong to the Day class dorm president, but Zero had been living in it since he had come to live with Cross, and Zero forcefully calling him father had been the reason he got to stay there. Cross still got starry eyed at the memory.

Yori walked over to Zero's walk in closet that could hide a unicorn as she said and grabbed, a button down shirt and a pale gray silk skirt. Yori looked at him expectantly, and he glowered before he muttered:

_**Verto mihi ex alio EGO sum. Vultus meus lacertosus quod vultus ut ut of a mulier. (3)**_

A soft glow surrounded Zero, as he became shorter, his muscles becoming less defined, and his sharp male features becoming more soft, and curved. The clothes he had on, hung loosely on him, and Yori held out the clothing she expected him-er her to wear. Zero took the skirt and slipped it on before removing her pants and boxers. Yori tossed him a pair of panties and he reluctantly put them on. Zero pulled her shirt off letting Yori help her get the bra attached. Zero got dressed and the brunette gushed over him. She stood in all her 5' 4" glory, with gray eyes and platinum blonde hair. "So…" Zero began, "Car…or motorcycle?" she asked, and Yori's eyes sparkled. "Of course the motorcycle!" she exclaimed. Quietly tiptoeing out, they raced to where Zero had all his pretty toys stashed. It consisted of a '67 black chevy Impala and a 1971 silver and blue Harley Davidson Flh, Electra glide bike. Yori was in love the first time she was introduced. "What are we going to do?" Zero asked. "You do realize it's still only the afternoon, the clubs won't be very good" Zero continued. Yori nodded. "I know, lets just have some fun before we hit a club" she said and Zero rolled her eyes. "I am _so_ rubbing off on you".

* * *

"Come on Kaname!" Takuma whined. "No" came the brunette's reply. He was _not_ going to be caught dead in a club of any kind. "Please? Yuuki won't be there" he said slyly.

'…'

Kaname peeked out the door. "What time?" he grumbled reluctantly. Takuma smiled. "An hour" he said and with that, he walked off. Kaname stared after him. For some reason he felt like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Kaname walked in, and his eyes were instantly blinded. Next to him, Aidou and Takuma made happy sounds. Kain was silent like most of the time, so Kaname wasn't sure if he was happy or not. They moved deeper into the crowd, worming their way to the bar. Everyone ordered a drink Kaname couldn't even pronounce, meaning they had been here before, so the brunette just nursed a scotch. "Look at that!" Aidou exclaimed, pointing to a platinum blonde a few feet ahead of them. Eight pairs of eyes snapped to where the noble's finger was pointed. There was a decently sized blonde female doing shots. Aidou grinned. "Maybe she's drunk enough to go with me" he said as he moved forward. Kaname inwardly sighed. _Not even here ten minutes and Aidou's already chasing for tail_ Kaname thought as he watched them talk.

The female smiled sweetly at him, before her leg came out and made contact with the blonde's shin. And as he bent forward to nurse his leg, she pulled him forward and kneed him in the gut. "That's for thinking I'm some whore, you jack ass" she hissed, and Kaname couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Even Kain couldn't hold in a snort.

The female dragged and injured noble back to them. "I would advise you to keep tabs on your '_loose'_ friend here" she said. Kain nodded and grabbing the blonde, he walked off. Takuma had already gone with Shiki, so that left only Kaname. She looked at him. "New?" she asked. "Is it that obvious?" Kaname asked uncomfortably. She laughed. "I'm Shauna by the way" she said holding her hand out. "Kaname" he replied, taking hold of her hand and shaking it. "So, why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" she said, leaning on the bar. "I'm not sure. I suppose to get away from my fiancé" he said. Shauna looked at him. "Fiancé?" she asked. Kaname nodded. "She's been a pain lately, and now I'm not sure I want to be with her anymore" he said, and Shauna looked at him. "Being a pain, how so?" she asked. "She hurt someone that cared for her deeply. I don't even know why I care, but I do. And it hurts me to see that person in pain every day" Kaname replied and the platinum blonde felt her eyes widen. "Well is this person who cared for your fiancé…what is she or he like?" she asked. "He's a pain in my neck. He's disrespectful and has no hold on his tongue. But yet, I can't seem to be angry at him" Kaname replied. "Why?" she asked. "Because something horrible happened to him when he was little" Kaname replied honestly. She was quiet for a minute before she spoke. "You say this person has an attitude" she said and Kaname nodded. "Well maybe you don't know this person at all. Maybe he's just a broken child, waiting for someone to finally step down and help him" she said. Before he could reply to her, someone was calling for the platinum blonde. "I have to go. But remember Kaname, maybe you don't know him at all" was all she said before she disappeared into the crowd.

Kaname sat shocked at what the blonde had said. _Maybe you don't know him at all._

* * *

The motorcycle roared to life as Zero and Yori peeled off the sidewalk on her bike. Zero drove swiftly, but safely. _I guess Kuran really isn't all bad. Maybe I didn't know him at all either._

* * *

_**Reverto mihi ut somes EGO eram in pro vicissitude (4)**_

Zero's body slowly returned to normal, and he was glad through his fuzzy mind that he had enough sense to change into his pajama bottoms. Zero sighed, happy to be back in his male body, and he flopped onto his bed, Yori following him. "You seem to be spending more and more time in my room than yours" Zero worked out slowly. Yori hit him half heartedly. "Shut'up" she mumbled drunkenly. Zero smiled before easing them under the covers. He was too influenced by the alcohol he had consumed before to care what other people would think if they saw them in this compromising position, as sleep claimed him.

He didn't feel the urge to harm a butterfly all night.

* * *

**(1) **Explaining this. Well I can't really. Zero and Yori are so close now; he has a nickname for her. You will find out Yori's nickname for Zero later on…

**(2) **As to Zero being able to belly dance. Well I can belly dance, so I just sort of threw it in there. :P

**(3) **Transform me from the person I am. Form my muscles and looks to that of a woman.

**(4) **Return me to the body I was in before the alteration.

Okay, so I got a little more in depth with Yori and Zero, and Kaname's feelings about his fiancé. So It's 3:34 AM right now, so I will bid you all farewell, and now go play video games…you though I was going to say 'and go to bed'. lol Well I will say nope. I haven't slept for four days now; I'm going for my record which is about a week and two days. :O

Loves _and_ Hugs,

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	3. Chapter 3: To Love His Soft Side

To Love A Hunter

Rating: M

Summary: "You're nothing but a hunter whore! Hiding behind the butterflies you draw on your wrist!"

Disclaimer: I do not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned by the respective author except for the thoughts and actions of the characters alone.

A/N: Here's the third chapter! Hopefully there won't be too much angst, but you all know me, I put drama, hurt, angst, and mystery in my stories; so we can never be too sure what were going to get. ^^;

* * *

Chapter three: To love His Soft Side

* * *

Kaname opened his eyes, and immediately shut them again hissing in pain. He knew he shouldn't have gone to that blasted club! His eyes hurt, and he had a splitting head ache. Groaning again he opened them slowly, blinking a bit to get used to his vision going in and out of the fuzzy screen. Sitting up, he realized that it was eleven in the morning on Monday. Monday, how he hated even the sound of someone say Monday. It was when classes started but also, he had to wake up on a day when he could sleep all day and more. And to wake up before noon to boot? Monday was just a cursed day, Kaname realized. And he hissed again when he found he could not close his eyes and start dreaming again. Sitting up in his bed, Kaname ran a hand over his face, suddenly remembering what the female he had meet last night told him. _Maybe you don't know him at all._

He could try to be nicer to the hunter, and get to know him. Kaname nodded. And he was curious to know what revolved in the prefects head. Nodding to himself, he set to get dressed before visiting the Sun dorms.

* * *

Kaname walked with purpose to Zero's dorm room, and when he knocked, he nearly died of shock when a half dressed sleepy Yori answered. "Um, where is Kiryuu?" he asked, trying to hold the curiosity as to why she was half naked in his room. "Mng?" she asked, clearly out of it. "Kiryuu. Where is he?" Kaname tried again. "Not in here" she answered, "Probably in his special spot" she said. Kaname looked at her. "Special spot?" he asked, and she nodded. "But you didn't hear it from me, if he asks it wasn't me" she said before motioning him closer.

* * *

Kaname was now walking down the muticoloured stone walkway in town as he followed Yori's instructions to the dot. As he turned a corner an abandoned building, he thought he had made a wrong turn somewhere before he caught the faintest hint of flowers. Now following his nose, he walked around another corner and froze at what he saw. Flowers, hundreds of them gathered in a clearing. And in the middle of it all, sat Zero Kiryuu. As he made his way to the hunter, Zero spoke up. "You had better be stepping in the path I made Kuran" Zero warned. "Indeed" he spoke up, as he sat besides the hunter. "What do you want Kuran?" Zero asked. "I…wanted to talk" he replied, and even to him that sounded weird. "Then talk" Zero said, still not facing the brunette. "I want to know what Yuuki said, the night after I changed her" Kaname murmured, and he saw Zero visibly tense. _"Yuuki_…" he said her name with such bitterness, "she said that now she had you, she no longer had need to keep me around. She humiliated me and mocked me" Zero said as he turned to face the brunette. "That's what happened. Are you satisfied now? Because I want you to leave me alone" he said.

"Yuuki is something I had never wished her to become" Kaname confessed.

"What is this place?" Kaname asked looking around. Truthfully he was curious, but he also wanted to get their minds off of the Yuuki topic. "It's my garden" Zero replied as the tips of his fingers gently touched a flower petal. "Garden?" Kaname asked bewildered. Zero's lips twitched. "This belonged to my mother. We use to call it her super secret stash spot **(1)**" Zero explained, and Kaname snorted. "Since she's been….away-"Zero couldn't bring himself to say dead. "-I've been caring for it" he continued. "That is very kind of you" Kaname murmured, as he stared at all of the flowers growing around them. "If…if you want, this can be your secret spot too" Zero said, and Kaname stared at him with a wide expression. "As long, as you don't harm the flowers, you are allowed here. Just don't tell anyone, it is un-owned land" Zero said. Kaname smiled at him. "I would enjoy that" he said. Zero stood up. "I should be getting back. Feel free to stay as long as you want" he added before he left the pureblood who thought, _He isn't as bad as everybody says he is._

And unknowingly to him, Zero was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Both Yori and Zero sat in his room yet again taking pain killers for their still raging head ache. "Did you see me whoop Aidou's ass?" she asked and Zero nodded. "If was pretty funny" he said chuckling, "Ow" he said, holding his head. "No laughing got it". Yori giggled before she in turn clutched her head. "And what sucks it that we have to go to class changeover soon" she complained. "Were going to get busted for not going to class for three days too" Zero replied, and Yori made a face. "Well you just sleep during class, so it's not like it makes a difference" she said. Zero yawned. "We have a couple of hours to kill so let's sleep" he said, spreading out on the couch. Yori smirked. "Fine, but I'm taking the bed" she said, but Zero didn't hear her. He was stone cold sleeping. Again.

* * *

The Day class grew quieter every time they saw Yuuki with Kaname, and now there really was no need for the prefects. As they walked by, the pureblood princess sneered at him, her lips curling upwards. Zero and Yori scowled at her. Kaname stopped at the two and the Night class was as surprised as the Day class. "Yori, how are you doing? I know it must be hard taking over, but you are doing a wonderful job" he said and Yori smiled at him. "I am doing fine Kaname-senpai. Thank you for asking, that was very sweet of you" she said looking at him as he turned to the silver haired prefect. "And how are you doing Kiryuu-kun" he asked. No one missed the 'kun' added. Zero looked at him with steel hardened eyes, but for Kaname only they softened. "Fine" he said curtly. "Get to class, the Night class is getting restless" he ordered. Kaname smirked. "Of course, Mr. Disciplinary committee" he said before turning to continue on, Yuuki turning her head to stick her tongue out at them both. Zero scowled at the harlot pureblood, as the Night class left. Yori looked at the clam Day class. "Please return to your dorms, it is after curfew" she said and the students left without a fuss. The two prefects walked into the tree line, Zero straying behind a bit, as he looked around. It was the emptiest it had been so soon. He want used to it. Zero continued to scan, his eyes moving back and forth until they landed on a pair of familiar blood red eyes. Those bedroom eyes stared at him, and Zero felt his cheeks grow warm under the purebloods gaze.

"Zero!" Yori called, "Hurry up! I wanna sleep!" she yelled. "Alright, you brat" he called back, quickening his pace, but not before he looked back. He didn't catch another glimpse.

* * *

**(1) **Actually, that's what I call all of my stash spots. .

So…A short chapter because, I plan on having as many chapters as necessary. So the chapter length doesn't matter. ^^

Love _and_ Hugs,

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	4. Author Note-

Okay so this is a listen up. I know that I have NOT updated in for ever. But I actually have a liable explanation this time. (Me? An excuse that'll work? Wow right?) Okay so I was working on the next chapter for **I've Loved You For A Thousand Years** and then suddenly I got an error pop up and it exited me out very quickly. When I got back into Word all of my **NINE PAGES** were gone. All of it!

Poof~ Except for one sentence and 21 pages full of** SQUARES**. I can honestly tell you I came this close *shows no space between fingers* to throwing my computer at the wall. But then I wouldn't be able to update, so I have started to write it again-be happy I'm bothering, I was so pissed-and to keep you amused I ask you one thing.

So for my story **To Love A Hunter**, I have a scene-of which I will not reveal- where Kaname's little rag tag close nit group get's to meet Zero's other friends at a _–name's place-_ where he _–name's things- _and I need help with the names because I am having a brain fart and cannot think of any good names. I would like to have two female names and four male names. So if you could, hit me with a reply to this-**this will be updated on every chapter**- and tell me the names you would like. I will choose the ones that I like and they will be in the new chapter-may I add that chapter may not come for a while-.

Next up is…I am having a bit of trouble with my **All the Stronger** (IchiGrimm) fic. I know the slight start of the plot, but had a coffee error where I did not get coffee to my brain fast enough and forgot what I wanted. As soon as I remember what it is I wanted to add there will be a chapter update.

For my **Memories Forgotten Memories ReWritten**, I did start it over again, but I have decided that if enough people want it, I will also continue and finish that last version. Though it will mostly be me finishing something. The new version will be uncut and finished til' the end.

For **Shades of Gray**. I have not forgotten about it, I just got sidetracked. ^^; So I will of course finish it and I hope to continue it once I get the chapter for **ILYFATY **up.

Now last but not least, my second favorite fic in my mass of collectibles; **Once in A Blue Moon**. For the next chapter as it said in the last one, Kaname will be taking Zero out on a date. What would you like to see? Some instant kissy kissy? With some of the Day class following our lovely couple? Or would you like to see a hopelessly romantic and sappy date where at the end Kaname just leaves one kiss on our irresistible uke's lips? Or I just might write them both up and give you both, hmm? So once you all see this I hope to see my inbox starting to fill up, because I love and enjoy talking to my loveable reviewers, that and I need some idea's. Help me out here!

Because if you don't I will wither away and die. And then how will you get your updates? xP


End file.
